When purchasing most items, most customers prefer that the items are new when purchased, and that the items do not contain the defects which appear as the items age. This of course is not the case with antique furniture and furnishings, which preferably have some readily discernable indication of age. Accordingly, new furniture frequently is distressed so as to appear aged.
Since actual antiques can be extremely expensive and selected antique items are often unavailable, there has arisen a market for new furniture and furnishings, including chandeliers and mirrors, which have the appearance of a substantial age yet do not have the structural infirmities induced by age. When manufactured and finished with skill, these "new" antiques are highly prized by the knowledgeable public and are relatively expensive.
Mirrors present a special challenge. While technology is available for producing mirror frames which have the appearance of antiques, but do not have the structural problems frequently associated with antiques, the technology for producing appropriate glass for these mirrors has not to date been developed. Accordingly, both antique mirrors and mirrors having antiqued frames frequently have new glass, which of course, does not enhance the real or illusionary authenticity of the mirrors. With antique mirrors, it is not necessary or desirable to reflect a clear image of an observer, other mirrors being available for that purpose. Since mirror technology is almost universally directed to improving reflected images and to extending the life of the mirror, there is a need for methods of antiquing mirrors so that the mirrors will not be at odds with their frames.